goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Tweet makes a fake lockdown/Concussion Time
Cast *Ivy as Tweet, Usagi Komatsu, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida and Shimajirō Shimano *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Kimberly as Senichi Tanaka and Kenji Taira *Salli as Megumi Komatsu Transcript * (April 30, 2018) * Kirinta Kusano: Okay class, it's time for Math. Usagi Komatsu, what is 5 + 15? * Usagi Komatsu: 20. * Kirinta Kusano: Correct, Usagi Komatsu. * Tweet: Excuse me, Kirinta Kusano. Can I please use the bathroom? * Kirinta Kusano: Okay, Tweet. Please be back in a minute or so! I have a class to teach even though I'm 9 years old. * Tweet: Okay. * to: The hallway. Tweet is running to the principal's office. * Tweet: Now to go to the principal's office to make a fake lockdown! Ha! (X30) * to: The principal's office. Principal Simon Matsuda and 10 year old Monta Kimura are going to a meeting at the Teacher's Lounge * Sakurako Koinuma: Come on, Mimirin Midorihara, Shimajirō Shimano and Principal Simon Matsuda. We must go to a teacher and staff meeting at the Teachers Lounge, even though Senichi Tanaka and I are 10 year olds and you two are 9 year olds. * Tweet: Shy Girl voice Attention students, this is not a drill! There are 4 robbers armed with AK-47 guns inside the building! Teachers, lock your doors and students, go under your desks and the tables! This is a real emergency! The Japanese and South Korean police, the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force, the South Korean soldiers and the FBI are on their way to take care of this! Please be 100% quiet! We want to keep all of the Japanese kindergarten students of GoAnimate Omega Elementary School #1 safe! Further instructions will be ahead! * to: Mr. Hamada's classroom. Kirinta Kusano is hiding under the teacher's desk while Usagi Komatsu, Satoshi Komatsu, Kenji Taira, Yuki Taira and their classmates are hiding under their desks in fear. * Kikko Hayashida: Tweet, what are you doing out there in the hallway when there are 4 robbers with AK-47 guns inside the building?! * (3 1/2 hours later) * Male Japanese Police Officer: loudspeakers This is corporal Hiroshi Furukawa. I'm here to notify all of you that this lockdown has been the result of a prank made by a student! Students, please get up from your desks. I'm saying that this lockdown is not over and we're making massive student evacuation! Teachers, line up your students section by section! We have notified your families for release! We'll find this student who made this prank! * to: Outside the GoAnimate Omega Elementary School 1#'s 3 story Japanese kindergarten building with Kion and the Lion Guard, Mimirin Midorihara, Shimajirō Shimano and the Japanese and South Korean police as we hear people panicking sounds while lots of Japanese and Japanese American kindergartners panicked and ran in fear and terror as Usagi Komatsu cried a fountain of tears and ran back home with her brother Satoru. *Kion: We must find the student who made this fake lockdown prank! *Mimirin Midorihara: Don't worry, Kion. We will look at the security cameras to see who did it! *Mimirin Midorihara: So Tweet, do you know why my husband and I called you here? * to: Tweet and her mother in the family room. Watching the TV Tokyo World News channel on the flatscreen TV. * Tweet's Mom: Oh yeah! You're already standing! * Tweet: But! (X5) * Tweet's Mom: Kendra's voice 1300% Stand! * is the news * Kento Koshiba: Hello and welcome to the TV Tokyo World News, I'm Kento Koshiba. Our story today that there was a fake lockdown at a large 3 story kindergarten building of GoAnimate Omega Elementary School #1. There are militarized FBI agents, South Korean police officers, Taiwanese police officers, Japanese police officers, South Korean soldiers, Special Assault Team officers, Japanese Ground Self Defense Force soldiers and Japanese riot police outside the building talking to some Japanese teachers and staff. Let's go to Asako Kageyama. * Asako Kageyama: Thank you, Kento Koshiba. I'm Asako Kageyama and I'm standing outside the 3 story Japanese kindergarten building of the GoAnimate Omega Elementary School #1 where Japanese kindergarten teachers and staff are talking to the Japanese, Taiwanese and South Korean police officers. The fake lockdown has made some of the Japanese kindergarten students pass out. We will go inside the school. * to: Inside the 3 story Japanese kindergarten building of GoAnimate Omega Elementary School #1 with Asako Kageyama * Asako Kageyama: I'm now inside the 3 story Japanese kindergarten building of GoAnimate Omega Elementary School #1 for interviews. Our first interview is Shimajirō Shimano and his wife Mimirin Midorihara. So, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara, what are your thoughts on this? * Mimirin Midorihara: Well, Tweet snuck into Principal Simon Matsuda's office and tortured this 3 school Japanese kindergarten building of GoAnimate Omega Elementary School #1 with a fake lockdown by saying there were 4 robbers armed with AK-47 guns! My husband and I were so mad! Tweet, if you are watching this, you are the worst student ever in GoAnimate Omega Elementary School #1 and Principal Simon Matsuda changed his mind about your 5 week suspension! Instead, you are expelled forever! *Shimajirō Shimano: I agree with my wife. You're considered to be the worst Ruff Ruff, Tweet and Dave character in history! We hope you get a concussion time! * Asako Kageyama: Okay, thanks for your time Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara * Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara left as Megumi Komatsu appeared for an interview * Asako Kageyama: We are now going to interview a 30 year old parent of 2 six year old Japanese kindergarten students. Megumi Komatsu, what do you have to the people of the TV Tokyo World News and Tweet? * Megumi Komatsu: Whoever you are, Tweet! You had my 6 year old daughter Usagi Komatsu traumatized, locked in her room crying a fountain of tears and scared my 6 year old son Satoru! We had to see a psychologist regularly! Now because of you, my family is in real danger! Because of you, Kenji Taira has to worship her feet to comfort her! Now because of you, my family is really in danger because of you! I just wanted you and your family to know that is all of your fault and I'm suing your parents for $200,000 for raising you poorly! I'm so done with this! I am leaving now! * Komatsu left as Kenji Taira is next to be interviewed * Tweet's Mom: Kate voice 1400% louder What?! That's the cost of our 3 story house!! Oh!! (X20) You're in deep trouble!! * Asako Kageyama: Now we have Kenji Taira, a 6 year old human boy with dark blue hair who is Usagi Komatsu's boyfriend. He thinks Tweet has something to do with this. *Kenji Taira: Well, my classmates and I were in the middle of Math class and suddenly, a lockdown was started! My sister Yuki and I were so scared and my girlfriend, Usagi Komatsu was crying a fountain of tears as she and her brother Satoru ran back home! I can't believe Tweet did this! I feel bad for her parents! * Asako Kageyama: Would you allow this type of behavior at your home? * Kenji Taira: Absolutely not!! Whoever dares to come to into my home and make a fake lockdown to scare my family will get a nosebleed and reported to the FBI and the police money! * Asako Kageyama: Okay. Thanks for your time. * Kenji Taira: I'm coming for you, Tweet!! * Taira took his anger out on the news camera, completely destroying it. * Tweet's Mom: The police, FBI and nosebleeds! Huh? I'm getting an idea! * Tweet: No please! No please! No please! No please! No! (X20) * Tweet's Dad: I heard our daughter was all over the news! * Tweet's Mom: Oh yeah, and a parent sued us for $200,000 because she thinks we raised her poorly! * Tweet's Dad: louder OH!!! (X50) THAT IS SO TOTALLY FREAKING IT, TWEET!!! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR CONCUSSION TIME!! * ("You do not want to see this!") Part 2 Finale: Kenji Taira comforts Usagi Komatsu/Tickle Time for Usagi Komatsu/Usagi Komatsu's feet worship *[[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show] Category:Tweet gets grounded Category:Longest Videos Category:2018 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Weatherstar4000video Category:Tickling videos